


JakeHoon Are JakeHoon and That's That

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, JakeHoon play Minecraft for a bit, JakeHoon soulmates okay thats on period, M/M, it turns into a Team Cap and Team Stark argument lmao, its domestic fluff yall, platonic ship, side SunKi bc I couldnt resist, they watch Cap America Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Jake and Sunghoon are best friends who constantly need one another, bother each other, and do weird, best friend stuff that no one else can understand but them. JakeHoon are soulmates, what more is there to be said?
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	JakeHoon Are JakeHoon and That's That

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE A JAKEHOON FIC! Their dynamic is so unique to them and I've been wanting to do this ship for a while. This fic is dedicated to Sunghoon for his birthday (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MY ICE PRINCE), and as always, enjoy my lovely Engenes! (btw there are 1208 words which is Sunghoon's bday :D)

“If you give me a sip of your latte I’ll give you some of my cookie.”

“What kind?”

“Chocolate.”

“Sweet, here.” Sunghoon handed over his coffee cup to Jake, who took a sip and handed it back, along with his cookie, hoping that his best friend didn’t feel greedy and take half of it. 

Enhypen were in the car on their way back home from work a bit earlier than usual, which meant lots of relaxing, family bonding time at the dorm. Their manager, who has probably memorized their coffee orders by now, stopped to pick up snacks and drinks for the boys before leaving. Good thing, too, because it seems that half these kids could eat 24/7. It makes them big and strong and handsome. At least that’s what their moms would say.

As Ni-Ki napped in the seat in front of them with earbuds in, the two best friends showed each other tweets or memes that they would find from Engenes. One in particular (something about Heeseung’s aegyo) had the two clinging to each other in near-silent laughter, trying not to wake the maknae. 

Sugar plus caffeine plus two introverts can lead to some pretty wacky time spent doing who-knows-what. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Sunghoon and Jake sat on the couch, fully invested in their Minecraft world that they were building together on their Switches. The world was actually a work in progress that they had invested in for the past week or so. The two decided to build neighboring houses, but being the competitive friends that they are, tried to out-do the other with an extravagant mansion. 

The others had no clue how they had enough time or dedication to do any of this.

After a week of building (in creative mode, of course; they wanted a nice house to live in and THEN fight off zombies), the two were nearly done. Finishing touches were a must.

Sunghoon summoned a wolf in his yard, quickly luring and taming it with a bone. He had prepared the name tag just moments ago.

“Jake, come here for a second. Look at my dog!” exclaimed Sunghoon.

As the Aussie's character walked to see the newest addition, he yelled out “NOOOO” and quickly turned on his heel towards his own house after seeing the dog’s name.

“THAT’S NOT FAIR, YOU HAVE A GAEUL ALREADY BUT I DON’T HAVE A LAYLA.” He rushed to summon a wolf, too, with ill luck; it ran away.

The younger of the two laughed at his friend, glad that his plan worked. 

“Since there’s not a Layla yet, I guess that means Gaeul is the cuter one.”

Jake dramatically fell across the couch, defeated.

Still laughing, the ice prince grabbed Jake’s hand and hoisted him up, keeping his grip after succeeding. 

“You’re evil.” teased Jake.

“I know. But you still love me.”

“Unfortunately. You’re a very annoying best friend but I still love you anyway.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“Hyung, the movie’s ready, hurry up!” Jungwon yelled from his spot on the couch, already cuddled into Jay. Sunoo and Ni-Ki each took a spot next to Heeseung, ready to fanboy over the show.

“I’m here, I’m here, un-pause it!” Jake practically ran into the living room, throwing himself at the spot on the couch next to Sunghoon. 

Bracing for impact, Sunghoon leaned away until the landing, immediately putting his arm around Jake’s shoulders as the film started. 

“Hey, that’s my jacket!” said Sunghoon, and the older smiled sheepishly. “I was cold!”

“No talking during Captain America: Civil War! Don’t disrespect my man Steve Rogers like that.”

“Jay hyung, now YOU'RE talking.” Jungwon could never resist a sassy comment.

The opening started, shushing the seven as all eyes watched the screen. Moments later, when the Marvel logo appeared, they cheered. Fandom nerds, all of them.

A little over halfway through, however, the tv had to be paused by Ni-Ki; his hyungs were too busy fighting over Team Cap and Team Iron Man to be invested in the actual movie anymore. 

He was silently following the conversation (if it could even be called that), and it was actually pretty funny. You see, when this movie first came out, Ni-Ki was on Team Iron Man, but now he doesn’t have a preference. As the neutral member on this subject, the resulting observation was hilarious. At first.

“But Bucky did that to his parents! His PARENTS!” said Heeseung, Jungwon in tow. 

“Okay, but how are they supposed to be superheroes with the Sokovia Accords?? It doesn’t work! Plus Steve was trying to protect his BEST FRIEND!” Jay said with equal fire, Jake and Sunghoon nodding along. 

Sunoo, although on Team Stark, largely stayed out. He enjoyed Marvel, but action movies weren’t totally his element. He instead held onto Ni-Ki’s hand as the two of them either watched their members or stared longingly at the tv, wishing for the screen to unfreeze. 

“Steve KNEW, though! And didn’t SAY anything!” Jungwon was ready to keep his members up until dawn if it meant he won this argument. Death before dishonor for his Tony Stark. 

“Yah, that’s because he was PROTECTING Tony from the truth! That would hurt, man!”

Seeing how Jay had Cap’s end of the deal nicely accounted for, Sunghoon and Jake decided to sneak out towards the bedroom. Sunoo and Ni-Ki caught on to their tactic and hurriedly rushed out of the hot zone towards the kitchen. 

As soon as the bedroom door closed, both of them laughed so hard that they threw themselves at the nearest bed. 

After a good few minutes, Sunghoon now crying tears of laughter, Jake said between giggles, “well, I guess we won’t be watching THAT movie as a family ever again.”

A yell from Jay could be heard ("That's it! I'm disowning BOTH of you!"), and they again fell into a fit. 

“It's a good thing we had Jay on our side so we could escape.”

“I know! Poor Ni-Ki and Sunoo, they were just waiting for someone else to leave first.”

Sunghoon looked up at Jake from where he lay in bed, and promptly announced, “I need cuddles after that catastrophe.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Sunghoon crawled so that he could sit up against the headboard, allowing Jake to sit in his lap facing him. It was easiest to hug that way. 

Jake snuggled his head into Sunghoon’s shoulder and hugged tighter, trying to find the most comfortable spot. This was one of their favorite ways to cuddle because of the size difference; Jake fit perfectly.

With one arm around his best friend’s waist and the other playing with his hair, the two relaxed into each other. It was late, and watching a friendly (well, not so friendly. More like loud) bickering between their members had gone on well into the night. 

They eventually fell asleep like this, which surprised Sunoo and Ni-Ki once they returned for sleep, seeing how there was still a loud mess in the living room. Sunoo cooed and made sure to put a blanket over the best friends as the maknae climbed into his hyung’s bunk. 

Sunghoon and Jake were just destined to be best friends. Soulmates. Introverted besties. Enhypen members. It doesn’t matter what they’re called, as long as they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuties. All of them. I'm so proud of Enhypen omg you have no idea, I've been streaming Border: Day One on repeat since the minute it came out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and comments are always welcome!


End file.
